Only in your dreams
by charmedloverforever89
Summary: A night of seduction and love occurs in a dream between a Charmed one and her lover...read on to find out who.


Just another attempt at a mature scene, please let me know what you think of it. Rating M. I do not own any of these characters of my most favorite television ever…wish I did! :D

Only in your dreams…

_Her fingers glided along the Book of Shadows as the moonlight gleamed through the windows in the attic. She felt wicked, standing in a flimsy nightie in the room. She felt the power of the night as she waited for her love._

_The door creaked open in the silence prompting her to smile and stand in front of the podium. Hands on her hips, she grinned seductively at the man who entered. He seemed to glide along the wooden floor towards her, as if he was floating on air. His eyes gleamed with anticipation for the events that were to occur. His fingers rose and lightly touched her shoulder. She gasped._

_She watched as her hands glide up his muscular arms and over his chest before reaching his face; rising up on her tiptoes, she kissed him. As soon as her lips touched his, he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his bare chest. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed her back and cupped her buttocks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around him and they moved. He laid her down on the floor and she gasped at the coldness of it. _

_He gripped the edge of her nightie and pulled it down off her shoulder. Leaving her mouth, making her wanting more of his heated kisses, he rose on his knees and pulled it all of her, leaving her in the moonlight for him to gaze upon. He grinned and she rose onto her knees. She took hold of his pants and tugged it. He stood up and helped her take it off. Her fingers glided along his bare legs as she watched him. The second she touched him, he groaned and pushed her back down onto the floor._

_He kissed her neck as his hand cupped her breast; he pinched and kneaded her, eliciting moans from her throat. Kissing down her collarbone, down between the valley, and over another breast. He suckled as she gripped her forearms._

"_Oh," she whispered._

_He smiled as he heard her. His mouth trailed kisses along her flat stomach and down to the dark tussle of hair. She sucked in her breath as she waited. A simple lick had her bucking against him. Another had her gasping. There was nothing she could do but just simply lay there as he ravished her. She moaned loudly as her back rose from the floor, desire flaming throughout her body._

_Before she could even cry out, he pulled back and leaned over her. Wrapping an arm around her back, he leaned down and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned._

"_Now," she whispered against his lips._

_He pulled back and smiled wickedly at her. His legs spread hers as they looked into each other's eyes. She trailed her fingers lightly on his back, making him shiver. The fingers went up into the edge of his hair and twirled. As soon as she felt the tip of him down there, she gripped his hair. _

"_Well?" He asked her._

"_No teasing allowed," She whispered._

_He chuckled as he moved, making her gasp. He slowly entered her as her legs wrapped around his hips. He moved in and out as she adjusted to him. Moments later, she was gasping as loud as she could as he moved faster and faster._

"_Oh A-" She started to say just before he thrust into her fully._

_She cried out as he touched the most sensitive part of her and gripped him with her legs, making him go deeper into her. He continued as she cried out his name loudly. The pressure kept on building for the both of them and soon they exploded._

_They cried out together as they reached their climax. Once the explosion between then died down, they kissed. She sighed contently as he pulled out. Never once letting go of her, he lay beside her and held her as they cuddled. Soon they fell asleep._

Prue woke up smiling in her sleep, fully content as her dream counterpart was.

"Thank you, Andy," She whispered out loud, hoping he heard her.

Above in the heavens, Andy smiled as he heard her, and was grateful to know she liked his gift.


End file.
